1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device including an organic EL element and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL element has been actively researched and developed. In the fundamental configuration of the organic EL element, a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is provided between a pair of electrode layers. By voltage application to this element, light emission from the light-emitting organic compound can be obtained.
The organic EL element can be formed into a film shape; thus, a large-area element can easily be formed. Accordingly, the organic EL element has a high utility value as a surface light source that can be applied to lighting or the like.
For example, a lighting equipment including an organic EL element is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
As for an organic EL element, there are a top emission type in which light is extracted to the side of a substrate, on which an organic EL element is formed; a bottom emission type in which light is extracted to the side of the substrate, which is opposite to the side on which the organic EL element is formed; and a dual emission type in which light emission is extracted to the both sides.